Rey Vegeta II
by Umibyv
Summary: Historia Alternativa sobre el planeta Bejiita, El Rey Gobernante que se enamora de una linda humana y ademas debe de luchar contra los renegados total de cap 17
1. Sorpresa! Un encuentro inesperado

**Rey Vegeta II**

**Umibyv**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Sorpresa! Un encuentro inesperado**

**720 – 730** Guerra entre los Tsufurus y los Saiyajins

**731** Los saiyajins se ponen a las ordenes de Frezzer

**732** Nacimiento del Príncipe Vegeta

**737** Frezza es derrotado x el Rey Vegeta, Barduck y otros Saiyajins.

Nace Kakarotto y es enviada a la Tierra

**738** Barduck es el mas fiel consejero del Rey Vegeta y es nombrado Lord Barduck

**750** Muere el Rey Vegeta, su hijo asciende al trono y es nombrado Rey Vegeta II. Solo tiene 18 años

**Año 759**

El planeta Bejiita, es llamado así en honor a su primer Rey Vegeta. El junto a sus habitantes son una clase de guerreros llamados Saiyajins. Desde su nacimiento son examinados por el nivel de pelea y toda su vida se dedican a luchar y conquistar planetas del universo.

Desde que el Rey Vegeta I derroto a Frezeer su raza se convirtió en los mejores guerreros del universo. Tras su muerte, su hijo es ahora el Nuevo Emperador, desde su ascensión al trono nunca a habido alguien tan poderoso y tan respetado como el. En los pocos años que lleva gobernando, la tecnología a avanzado lo suficiente además de poseer una gran cantidad de planetas, y no solo con puras conquistas, encontró un método de hacer tratos con los habitantes de los planetas, para que el planeta siguiera creciendo y los otros planetas sobreviviendo.

Así nace una fuerte e inteligente raza Saiyajin. Aunque algunos no están de acuerdo con las nuevas leyes x eso han decidido revelarse encabezados por _**Oliver Owens**_.

_**Nota: La compasión es la virtud de los Reyes (W.S)**_

* * *

**_- Laboratorio del Planeta Bejjita -_**

En el laboratorio del planeta Vegeta los científicos han estado haciendo una revisión de los archivos de todas sus conquistas hasta la fecha.

Su Majestad, hemos estado revisando los archivos desde que su padre el Rey Vegeta I derroto a Freezer junto con Lord Barduck y nos hemos dado cuenta q del planeta Tierra no hemos tenido Informes.- afirmo uno de los científicos del lugar

¿Que quieres decir ¬¬? Explícate! .- pregunto enfurecido el Rey

Lo que mi colega quiere decir es que el Saiyajin que fue enviado al planeta tierra en el año 737 no ha destruido el planeta, ni a sido localizado, le respondió otro de los científicos

Deja me ver .- ordeno Vegeta

**Destino.-** Planeta Tierra

**Año.-** 737

**Saiyajin Destinado.-** Kakarotto

**Familia.-** Lord Barduck (padre), Madre Desconocida, Raditz (hermano)

**Informe del Planeta.-** Desconocido

**Nivel de Pelea.-** 1710

Diablos hace tanto q no se sabe de el, como es posible que la tierra aun no haya sido conquistada

Eso no es posible!.- afirmo un Saiyajin que entraba al laboratorio

A que te refieres Raditz?.- pregunto el Rey

Su majestad, si no mal recuerdo mi padre me dijo que mi hermano fue enviado a ese planeta cuando nació. Lo que quiero decir es que a el le fue encomendada esa misión y ningún miembro de mi familia a defraudado a nuestra sangre.

Pues por lo visto no cumplió la misión, Es un traidor ¬¬ .- afirmo el Rey con un tono de voz agresivo y enojado.

Que es lo que piensa hacer Majestad? Pregunto otro Saiyajin, alto y calvo que junto con Raditz es uno de los mejores hombres del Rey.

Raditz quiero hablar con tu padre

Si Majestad. En seguida lo traeré

- Horas mas tarde en el Salón del Trono -

Lord Barduck, tengo una misión para usted. Iras al planeta tierra y traerás a tu hijo Kakarotto. Así que ve y búscalo. Pero ten en cuenta que no quiero que destruyas el planeta lo mejor es que nadie se de cuenta de tu poder, ni tu cola, iras de incógnito. Así que vístete como los terrícolas, si sigue vivo alguien debe conocerlo. Pero de veras traerlo sin sospechas. Esta Entendido

Si Majestad.- Barduck hace una reverencia y se marcha a preparar su misión

- Planeta Tierra -

Era un día tranquilo en todos los amigos de Bulma incluyendo a Piccolo habían asistido a la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de ella. Bulma desconocía esto pues era una fiesta sorpresa organizada por su madre. Goku y Chi Chi asistieron desde muy temprano junto con su pequeño hijo de 2 años Gohan, para ayudar con la decoración.

La Sra. Brief le había pedido a Yamcha, llevar a Bulma a algún lado para poder darle la sorpresa. Pero no todas las cosas podían salir bien, Yamcha había llevado a Bulma al cine, pero como el es todo un Don Juan, además de ser una famosa estrella de béisbol, mucha gente lo reconoció, en especial las chicas, se le acercaron ignorando a Bulma, haciendo la a un lado. Ella harta de esa situación se dio la vuelta y se marcho muy enojada. Continuo caminando, no quiso ir a por que sabia que Yamcha iría a buscar la ahí primero. En eso por la distracción, ella tropezó con una persona, el sujeto llevaba una gabardina negra, un sombrero y unos lentes obscuros. Además de ser alto y bien parecido.

Disculpe Mi Lady deje me ayudarla a levantarse, el desconocido le tendió la mano para ayudarla

Gracias - Ella se le quedo mirando el sujeto ya se iba a marchar cuando ella le pregunto - Disculpe ¿Uds. no es de aquí verdad?

No, No soy de aquí, compermiso Mi Lady

Perdone si soy indiscreta e insistente, pero me recuerda a alguien ¿De donde es Uds.?, insistió Bulma

El extraño se quito el sombrero y los lentes, y cuando Bulma lo vio solo pudo decir asombrada o.o G- G- Gokuuuuuuuuuuu?

* * *

Nota.- Hi Este Fic lo escribí en octubre 2002 xD la historia es un poco rara y eran mis inicios como escritora solo espero que les guste Esta es una historia alternativa sacada de una de mis días donde o.o algo me había metido xD no sean muy severos xP

Cuídense y saludos

Umibyv

(Queen Saiyajin)


	2. La identidad del Desconocido

**Capitulo 2: La identidad del Desconocido**

Bulma al ver al extraño hombre se desmayo y el desconocido la levanto llevándola en brazos a un parque cercano, ahí la recostó en una banca y espero a que despertara. Dos horas mas tarde ella desperto, observo a su acompañante, se levanto

- Goku, Goku eres tu? Pregunto Bulma desconcertada y sorprendida, No mi lady, respondió el desconocido, mi nombre es Barduck, tropezamos hace rato lo recuerda.

Bulma se tomo la cabeza con sus manos - hay!, si es cierto pero tiene un gran parecido a un amigo mio. - En verdad? Pregunto Barduck sorprendido.

Si en verdad son idénticos, solo cambiaria la mirada y esa marca que tiene, pero dígame de donde es usted?

Barduck dudo un poco pero al final decidió contarle – Espero que lo tome con calma, Como le dije mi nombre es Barduck, y vengo de otro planeta llamado Bejiita. Hace mucho hubo una guerra en mi planeta y no tuve más remedio que enviar aquí a mi hijo menor. Así que eh venido a buscarlo, quiero saber si sigue con vida, pero por mas que e intentado no lo e encontrado.

Y como es el? O mas bien dicho como cree que es el? Pregunto Bulma.

Pues él debe parecerse a mi, además de algo que solo mi raza posee le respondió

Bulma no se atrevía a preguntar pero al final con una sonrisa y un poco atemorizante se armó de valor y pregunto. Y que es?

Pues es una cola de simio! Como esta. Barduck se quita la gabardina y le muestra su cola. Bulma se sorprende al notar que el hijo de ese hombre era su amigo Goku. Así que decidió informarle lo que ella sabia.

Sabe conozco a una persona con las mismas descripciones, es mi amigo Goku, pero el perdió la cola hace mucho.

En verdad lo conoce? Podría decirme donde encontrarlo?

Hare algo mejor, ya que es un poco tarde y creo que debe estar cansado y hambriento, porque no vamos a mi casa, descansa un poco y mañana lo llevo a la montaña Paoz, Que le parece?

Si no es molestia me parece perfecto?, Barduck se sentía cómodo con la amabilidad de la chica, decidió que e cuanto estuviera instalado y a solas se comunicaría a su planeta y hablaría con el Rey.

No es ninguna molestia Barduck mi casa es grande y confortable, nos vamos; Barduck a sitio y ambos se fueron rumbo a tanto en ese lugar los invitados ya estaban impacientes cuando de pronto la puerta de abrió y gritaron "Sorpresa".

Yamcha llego agitado y mirando a todos les pregunto si Bulma aun no había llegado, la madre de Bulma le pregunto algo preocupada ¿Que no se supone que estaba contigo?, a lo que Krillin le dijo en forma de burla, ¿con cuantas chicas la cambiaste esta vez? Yamcha no supo que responder. En eso la puerta de la corporación se vuelven a abrir y aparece Bulma.

Hola hay alguien en casa.- pregunto al no ver a nadie. En eso aparece Lunch – Hola Bulma , que bueno que llegaste Felicidades. Le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. O.O Bulma se sorprendió mas ante ese saludo estaba un poco confundida Eh! Que? Porque? ¿Que hacen todos aquí?, Tu madre nos dijo que hoy es tu cumpleaños le respondió Chi Chi a lo que Bulma contesto sonriendo, Es cierto con todo lo que paso lo había olvidado. Todos los invitados se acercaron y la felicitaron, Yamcha se acercó Felicidades Amor, a lo que Bulma recordando lo de la tarde le respondió de una forma muy grosera.- De ti no quiero nada, este ante tal comentario trataba de darles sus excusas y explicaciones a lo que Bulma solo lo ignora.

De pronto Bulma le pregunta a Chi Chi.- Esta Goku aquí?, Este aparece detrás de la comida -U y sale diciendo Felicidades Bulma , Gracias Goku, pero yo te tengo una sorpresa, diciendo eso le hace una seña a Barduck para que entre asiendo que todos los presentes se asombren ante el parecido con Goku, todos menos este ultimo, haciendo notar su inocencia y preguntando de forma tonta – no creen que se parece a alguien?. Acaso no lo ves Goku él se parece a ti respondió Chi Chi ante la ingenuidad de su marido, él lo observo y con una sonrisa única en el solo contesto Viéndolo bien tienes razón.

Bulma le pidió a Barduck que contara su "historia", mientras todos observaban su cola y sus facciones detenidamente escuchando con atención. Al finalizar voltearon a ver a Goku y este con una actitud calmada le contesto a Barduck.- Así q tu hijo esta en la tierra y se llama Kakarotto, no te preocupes te ayudare a encontrarlo.

Bulma a ver las incoherencias de su amigo le dijo algo exaltada **GOKUUU! ACASO ERES ESTUPIDO O TE HACES, SU HIJO ERES TU! RECUERDA TU TAMBIEN TENIAS COLA, COMO LA TIENE GOHAN**señalando a este ultimo.

Kakarotto al fin entrando en razón miro a su padre no sabia que actitud tomar, entonces Barduck miro a Gohan y pregunto – Él es mi nieto verdad, Así es respondió Chi Chi él es mi hijo yo soy la esposa de Goku. Mucho gusto. Barduck respondió ante el saludo de su nuera y se volví hacia Goku para decir le:

Kakarotto me gustaría que me acompañaras al Planeta Bejiita, si deseas tu familia puede acompañarnos, así podrás conocer un poco mas de tus orígenes y al resto de la familia ellos desean conocerte también.

De acuerdo respondió Kakarotto el tenia la curiosidad de conocer un poco mas al ser que acababa de llegar, - Podremos viajar en mi nave respondió Barduck, Oh no! Ahora que lo recuerdo primero tengo que repararla además solo cabe una persona.

No se preocupe yo misma me encargare de hacer una mejor y mas amplia, estará terminada en dos o tres dias aproximadamente.- respondió Bulma con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**Nota.-**Gomen Nasai Gomen Nasai Gome Nasai es lo único que puedo decirles la escuela me tubo muy ocupada y no podía actualizar. La historia ya esta terminada pero necesito transcribirla a la compu, ahora que estoy de vagaciones espero subir los restantes capítulos por cierto le hice algunos cambios al capitulo primero. Como la historia la escribí hace mucho deseo hacer modificaciones xD. Weno en si este capitulo no avanza mucho y a partir de ahora a Goku lo llamare Kakarotto a excepciones de Chi Chi o de Bulma que seria un poco incomodo que ellas lo llamen así. Perdonen si escribí a Kakarotto un poco ingenuo o distraído pero push así conservara un poco su esencia (aparte lo tolero muy poco a comparación de Barduck xD /) Weno sin mas por el momento hasta el próximo capitulo

Su amiga

Umibyv

(Queen Saiya-jin).

**Gracias por el apoyo**


	3. Vamos al Planeta Bejiita

**Capitulo 3: Vamos al Planeta Bejiita**

Bulma les propuso a todos los invitados pasar la noche en su casa. Ella llevo a Barduck a una habitación, ya en esta mientras se encontraba solo, de la gabardina saco un trasmisor con el cual se comunico a su Planeta.

**Laboratorio Planeta Bejiita**

En el Laboratorio recibieron la señal - Hay señal del planeta Tierra, avísale al Rey, uno de los científicos se dirigió a la habitación del estudio del Rey Vegeta, al parecer él no estaba solo. Estaba con una mujer, su compañera se llama Cora, su relación con ella era desconocida.

- Majestad, Majestad llamo a la puerta el científico

- Con un demonio, responde Vegeta (abre) que demonios quieres?

- Disculpe la interrupción, pero hay señal de Barduck

- Iré en seguida, (dirigiéndose a Cora) Tu vete de aquí, platicaremos después.

Cora se levanto y salió de prisa del estudio del Rey. El por su parte se dirigió al laboratorio. En el Laboratorio el Rey tomo el comunicador

- Que noticias me tienes Barduck?

- Majestad, ya encontré a Kakarotto

- Perfecto cuando llegaran

- Vera majestad. Mi nave se descompuso, además de que solo cabe una persona y pues invite a su mujer e hijo. La persona que me reconoció construirá una nave espacial y en 3 días estará lista. Si calculo la distancia del planeta Bejiita a la Tierra tardaremos aproximadamente entre 7 o 10 días en llegar.

Vegeta pensó que la persona que Barduck mencionaba tenia conocimientos en la ciencia cosa que el necesitaba en esos momentos ya que sus científicos eran unos inútiles, así que le ordeno a Barduck que llevara al Planeta Bejiita a esa persona. Barduck asintió y termino la transmisión.

Esa misma noche Bulma empezó hacer la nave espacial. En la mañana Barduck se levanto muy temprano y escucho ruidos en el laboratorio, Bulma volteo y vio a Barduck, mirándola desde la puerta.

- Buenos días Barduck, Dormiste bien? le pregunto Bulma con una gran sonrisa

- Eh! Si gracias y usted mi lady?

- eh yo no he dormido, estuve ocupada construyendo la nave. A propósito ya termine de construirla. Termino de decirle Bulma con un gran bostezo.

Barduck se sorprendió ante la rapidez de la mujer realmente era una científica a la cual admirar. Bulma lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos y le dijo

- Bueno solo falta unos datos. Podrías decirme en donde se localiza el planeta Bejiita.?

- Si claro, se encuentra a 4339.2516 años luz; respondió el guerrero

- Eso quiere decir a 10 días aproximadamente. No es así?

Barduck respondió con un si, la mujer le comento que si partían esa misma tarde estarían aterrizando en el planeta Bejiita dentro de 4 o 6 días, después de eso se fue a la cocina asintiendo que sus invitados tendrían hambre. Bulma conociendo a Goku hacia comida de más. Barduck se sorprendió ante la cantidad de alimento y le pregunto

- Disculpe Mi lady, no cree que hace mucha comida

- Para nada Goku come la mitad de eso respondió ella con una Sonrisa n_nU

Horas después todos estaban levantados y desayunando. Como siempre Goku arraso con la mitad. Bulma dio una sonrisita y dirigiéndose hacia Barduck le dijo

- Lo ves te dije que comía mucho. Aunque no te quedes atrás

El Guerrero se sonroja ante el comentario de la chica desde luego la diferencia de educación se hacia notar. Krillin se dio cuenta de la relación tan amistosa del Guerrero ante la Dama y metiendo cizaña le comento a Yamcha que podía ocurrir algo mas ante ellos dos, El chico con la cicatriz O_O miro con ojos de recelo ¬¬ y le contesto

- No digas Idioteces, el padre de Goku es mucho mayor que ella además acaban de conocerse

Cuando terminaron de comer Bulma le comento a los viajeros que podrían irse cuando ellos quisieran, no era sorpresa de nadie que Bulma haya trabajado toda la noche era algo que le apasionaba. Ella decidió que la mejor persona para enseñarle a pilotear seria al padre de su amigo. A lo que Barduck le comento mejor que seria un honor si los acompañara en el viaje.

Bulma no cabía de gozo, salir a un planeta lejano era un sueño hecho realidad, además deseaba alejarse algunas personas por algunos momentos mirando ¬¬ con furia a su actual novio. Así que antes de partir decidió subir por una pequeña mochila y ropa para el viaje, Chi Chi de igual modo quería ir a la montaña Paoz por algo de ropa pero su amiga la convenció para que usara algo suyo puesto que sus hombres por lo general usaban la misma ropa. Después de colocar algunas capsulas de Hoi Poi en la mochila y de haberse mudado de ropa ambas chicas bajaron y le comentaron a los dos Saiyajin que están listas para el viaje.

Chi Chi cargo a su hijo Gohan y todos sus amigos fueron a despedirlos, antes de que Bulma subiera Yamcha le dio un beso en la mejilla exigiéndole que no se fuera molesta con el. Ella no haciendo caso ante su exigencia dio la media vuelta y subió a la nave. Chi Chi no esta de acuerdo ante el comportamiento de ella ante su todavía novio.

Cada quien se coloco en su sitio, Bulma presiono algunos botones y despego. La nave iba a una gran velocidad. En el espacio Goku y Barduck se conocían cada vez mas y a Barduck le gustaba jugar con Gohan. Bulma durmió un poco, después de hacer trabajado mucho la noche anterior.

* * *

**Nota.-** Otra actualización / perdonen la tardanza xD pero ando emocionada ya casi estará mi orgullo en Línea xD después les comentare que es Gracias por los Reviews me alegra que les valla gustando la historia.


	4. Hemos llegado al Planeta Bejiita

**Capitulo 4 : Hemos llegado al Planeta Bejiita**

Así pasaron cuatro días, cuando por la noche, la nave indico que en unas horas descenderían al Planeta.

Barduck se asombro ante la rapidez de la nave y sobre los cálculos precisos de Bulma lo único que podía hacer era felicitarla, estaba seguro que su Majestad le agradecería que llevara a la terrícola a su planeta con la finalidad de mejorar la maquinaria y la ciencia.

Bulma les pidió a todos que tomaran sus lugares porque el descenso de la nave seria muy agitado.

**Palacio del Planeta Bejiita**

En el Palacio estaban dos Saiyajins entrenando de pronto uno se percata mediante el rastreador el Ki conocido.

- Es el Ki de mi padre dijo Raditz Sorprendido

- No puede ser Raditz es muy pronta su llegada contesto Nappa

Raditz le comento a su compañero que no podía equivocarse, en eso la compuerta se abre y entra el Rey preguntando si el Ki que el trasmisor había recibido era el de su mejor Guerrero.

Minutos después la nave descendió. Raditz y Nappa los veían desde una ventana del palacio. Sorprendiéndose ante la velocidad de la Nave su llegada estaba prevista para dentro de 3 días mas. Vegeta les comento que Barduck traería al científico que construyo aquella nave para hacer mejoras a las naves Saiyajins. Nappa le comento que su majestad era muy inteligente ya tenia planes para sus visitantes, Vegeta solo pudo hacer una media sonrisa leve con ironía.

De pronto la compuerta de la nave se abre Barduck es el primero en bajar seguido por Kakarotto y Chi Chi ella traía en brazos al pequeño Gohan, al final bajo Bulma asombrada ante el ambiente del planeta.

En el palacio Raditz observaba con detenimiento a los recién llegados y dirigiéndose hacia Nappa le dijo

- Valla mi hermano se parece demasiado a mi padre, creo que la mujer que carga al niño es su esposa. Pero quien será la otra chica? Al parecer son solo ellos tres quienes viajan.

- La chica es verdaderamente hermosa, no lo crees?. Respondió Nappa observando con lujuria a Bulma.

Vegeta que estaba presente no respondió, solo se limito a observar a los recién llegados, en especial a la mujer de cabellos azules, en seguida les ordeno a sus guerreros que fueran a recibir Barduck y le mando un mensaje.

- Díganle que deseo hablar con el a primera hora de la mañana.

A la orden Majestad, respondieron los dos soldados y se dirigieron hacia donde aterrizo la nave. Alrededor de esta muchos saiyajins se acercaron a recibir a Barduck, él era un héroe y temido saiyajin desde la muerte de Freezer, no por nada lo nombraron Lord Barduck, consejero y mano derecha del Rey Vegeta I que continuo con su cargo al ascender al trono Vegeta II.

En seguida llegaron Raditz y Nappa y uno de los saiyajins que estaban alrededor de la nave grito.- Habrán paso a Lord Raditz y Lord Nappa

Barduck observa como su hijo mayor se va acercando lo saluda con la mirada. Raditz y Nappa se acercan y se arrodillan en respeto.

- Bienvenido Lord Barduck, nos alegra su llegada y que este a salvo

Menciona Raditz, inmediatamente se levanta y abraza a su padre. Barduck corresponde el abrazo inmediatamente presenta a Kakarotto y a su familia ante Raditz. Bulma y Kakarotto se sorprenden O_O desconocían que Barduck tuviera mas hijos. Raditz se limito a un pequeño saludo cortes y dirigiéndose hacia Bulma le pregunto

- A propósito podrías decirnos quien eres tu?

- Eh yo o-oU! Mi nombre es Bulma, soy amiga desde la infancia de Goku se podría decir que es mi hermano. Respondió ella con una leve sonrisa.

Nappa estaba observando la nave y se dirigiéndose hacia ella pregunto quien había construido la nave.

- Lo estas viendo, construí la nave en una sola noche respondió Bulma orgullosa

Raditz y Nappa se sorprendieron ante su respuesta la verdad ninguno de los dos creían lo que ella acababa de decir, voltearon a ver a Barduck y comprobaron que la chica no mentía. Después de Raditz invita a los recién llegados a hospedarse en su casa. Mencionando que no se preocuparan por la nave se quedaría ahí cuando de pronto al voltear observo que la nave no se encontraba

- Y….Y La nave? Pregunto Nappa sorprendido O_O

- No se preocupen Bulma la hizo capsula. respondió Kakarotto

Los tres guerreros Saiyajins no entendían a que se refería Kakarotto, Bulma les empezó a explicar. Los guerreros se sorprendieron y los tres compartieron la misma opinión que la recién llegada era un verdadero tesoro en su reino por su gran genio y desde luego belleza.

Kakarotto les pidió a los demás si podían retirarse puesto que moría de hambre, su mujer desde luego regañándolo ante su descortesía. Raditz y Nappa se acercaron a Barduck y le dan el mensaje del Rey. Todos se suben en un Aero coche y se dirigen a la casa de Barduck.

En el Palacio, desde el palco el rey observaba lo sucedido y se dijo así mismo

- Creo que han cambiado mis planes para ellos.

Dio una leve sonrisa y solo observo como se marchaban.

* * *

Fin del cuarto capitulo estoy apurándome lo mas que puedo en serio eso de ser webmistress y al mismo tiempo escribir y escuela aa el martes entro a clases pero no se preocupen mientras valla a mi servicio tratare de no atrasarme con los capítulos Palabra Saiyajin.

Cuídense nuevamente gracias por los reviews

Su amiga

Umibyv

Queen Saiyajin.


	5. Vegeta II, Un Rey Misterioso

**Capitulo 5: Vegeta II, Un Rey Misterioso**

A la mañana siguiente Barduck fue a ver al Rey

**Salón Real.**

Un Guardia hizo el anuncio de la llegada de Lord Barduck, al entrar Barduck se arrodillo en forma de respeto, Vegeta hace salir al consejo y dirigiéndose hacia él le dice

- Barduck, quería felicitarte por haber encontrado a Kakarotto, veo que su hijo heredo genes Saiyajin, quiero que lo lleves para saber que nivel de poder tiene. Por lo mientras Kakarotto y su familia vivirán en tu casa. Hasta saber que hare con Kakarotto.

Barduck asintió pero de inmediato dirigiéndose a el pregunto.

- Así lo hare Majestad, y que hay de la señorita Bulma, digo de la terrícola

Vegeta no respondió así que le pidió que se retirara antes de irse le exigió que llevara en la tarde a los invitados para conocerlos.

Barduck fue a su casa, les conto a Kakarotto y a los demás que irían a ver al Rey. Antes de que ellos llegaran Vegeta le ordeno a Nappa y a Raditz que descompusieran las maquinas del laboratorio. Horas después Barduck y compañía se presentaron en el Salón Real.

Un Guardia hizo el anuncio de la llegada, Bulma y los demás quedaron asombrados por el lugar, era amplio, con una alfombra larga de color rojo dirigida hacia el trono. El trono en el respaldo aparecía el logo Saiyajin.

Barduck se arrodilla en forma de respeto y los demás lo imitan (las mujeres semi se arrodillan xD ya saben como es eso xP). Entonces Barduck dirigiéndose al rey dice

- Majestad, le presento a mi hijo Kakarotto, su esposa Chi Chi y su hijo Gohan. Ella es la señorita Bulma, Mi lady me ayudo a localizar a mi hijo y también construyo la nave en la que pudimos regresar.

- Bienvenidos, espero disfruten su estancia en nuestro planeta. Ojala Kakarotto, puedas aprender algo más de tu origen además de conocer mas a tu padre y hermano. Siéntanse cómodos junto a su familia.

Kakarotto da gracias ante las palabras del Rey, este les da la seña de que se podían retirar. Cuando Kakarotto y compañía se retiraban del salón. Vegeta dice:

- Espera mujer deseo hablar contigo

- Disculpe majestad se dirige a mi.- respondió Bulma sorprendida

- Si así es, quiero hablar a solas con ella, márchense todos

Esa fue la orden del Rey todos los presentes obedecieron dejándolos solos, Vegeta se levanto del trono se acercó a ella como un león asechando a su presa, la miro detenidamente , dando vueltas a su alrededor y de arriba abajo. Bulma se sentía nerviosa y un poco incomoda ante el comportamiento del Rey. Al fin de un rato uno de los dos hablo.

- Tu nombre es Bulma verdad?

- Así es, Majestad

- Bien, Bulma tengo entendido que eres un genio en la ciencia, es eso cierto?

- Así es, disculpe Majestad podría dejar de hacer eso por favor

- Eh! Que es lo que hago? Respondió Vegeta haciéndose el inocente

- Podría dejar de mirarme así. Aclaro ella apenada

- Jajaja No me digas que te pongo nerviosa, lo siento no puedo esta es mi mirada.

Vegeta se estaba divirtiendo con sus picarías así que se detuvo un momento y continuo

- Apropósito me preguntaba si podría revisar unas computadoras que están fallando.

- Desde luego Majestad si me permite observarlas hoy mismo se las tendré

Vegeta respondió con un si con su mirada y le dijo que el mismo le indicaría la localización del laboratorio.

**Laboratorio**

En el Laboratorio Nappa y Raditz estaban cumpliendo la orden de su Rey ninguno de los dos entendía la razón por la cual los habían mandado hacer eso. Tenían la ligera sospecha que el Rey se había encaprichado de la belleza de la Terrícola, sin embargo no podían culparlo puesto que tenia razón Bulma tenia una bella rara en su planeta.

Sin embargo todos sabían que Cora era conocida por ser la compañera del Rey aunque ellos dos sabían muy bien que Vegeta no la veía así y aunque así fuera entre ellos dos no había pasado nada aun.

El rastreador de Nappa localizo la presencia del Rey y le informo a su compañero ellos por su parte amenazaron a los científicos con que no dijeran una palabra o no vivirían después, los científicos con miedo asintieron ante la amenaza.

Las puertas del Laboratorio se abren y entran Vegeta y Bulma, esta ultima estaba asombrada aunque se veía que no tenían tan buena tecnologia como en C. Corp era amplio y podría "divertirse" un rato. Se acercó a las computadoras, empezó a mover algunos botones y dirigiéndose al Rey le dijo.

- Majestad no se preocupe esto estará como nuevo y mejorado

- Tomate el tiempo que quieras

Fue lo único que respondió Vegeta y ante eso se marcho seguido por sus soldados.

Bulma se quedo en el laboratorio viendo cada maquina, observando y analizando. Minutos después ella puso manos a la obra. Los científicos la observaban con gran asombro, pues ella trabajaba sin distracción y a una gran velocidad.

Horas después era demasiado tarde ya pasaba de la media noche y Bulma seguía en el laboratorio, ella estaba sola y aun no terminaba, además estaba demasiado agotada. En eso Vegeta entra.

- Como va el trabajo?

- Majestad me asusto, que hace levantado tan tarde

- Eso mismo te pregunto, no es necesario que termines en una misma noche, ya hice que te prepararan una habitación en el palacio

- No debió molestarse, me iré a casa de Barduck

- Aquí no se discuten mis ordenes Mi lady, así que déjeme acompañarla

Bulma no tubo mas remedio que aceptar así que Vegeta la acompaño a la habitación asignada. Ella quedo encantada, la habitación era muy lujosa además estaba enfrente a la del rey, le dio las gracias se adentro y durmió plácidamente.

* * *

Otro Capitulo mas - sé que merezco castigo al dejarlo así xD pero / mañana es la TNT del WTC y ansió asistir conoceré a mi principe xD (un amigo pues).

- se acabaron mis vagaciones pero prometo que cada Viernes les traere 3 capitulos asi sera mas facil terminarla solo restan 12 xD tengan fe prometo traerlo pronto.

No olviden dejar Reviews y continuen con su Orgullo Saiyajin xD.


	6. Memorias del Pasado

**Capitulo 6: Memorias del Pasado**

A la mañana siguiente Bulma se despertó algo tarde, al abrir sus ojos, noto lo grande y lujosa de la habitación donde se encontraba, se incorporo de inmediato y se llevo sus manos a la mejilla se sentía caliente, pero no estaba enferma, recordó lo de anoche, el Rey se había tomado la molestia de escotarla a su habitación. Su majestad realmente la había dejado impresionada, la tarde anterior, cuando Barduck la llevo al salón del trono tenia un poco de miedo al estar ante la presencia de Vegeta, sin embargo al mirarlo, pudo notar lo atractivo que era, era imposible no fijarse en el, además de su acercamiento por kamisama le había puesto escalofriante. Afortunadamente todas esas sensaciones las olvido cuando empezó a trabajar en el Laboratorio sin embargo, después esas mismas sensaciones volvieron cuando se presento a media noche.

Pero que le pasaba se decía así misma, se levanto de la cama, se baño arreglo y salió rumbo al Laboratorio para terminar cuanto antes mejor, al salir se tropezó con dos personas y amablemente saludo

- Buenos días mi Lord, mi Lady

- Bueno días mi Lady, respondió Nappa, Acaso durmió en esta habitación?

- Así es .. respondió algo asombrada, ¿Tiene algo de malo?

- Claro que tiene algo de malo, con que derechos duermes en mi futura habitación.- respondió la señorita que acompañaba a Nappa demasiado enojada.

- A que te refieres, perdona pero no te entiendo .- respondió Bulma

- Mi nombre es Cara, y soy la compañera del Rey …

- Bulma se asombro ante ese comentario, y porque negarlo se decepciono un poco, pero prefirió preguntar antes de sacar conclusiones.

- Acaso eres su Prometida?

- Algo así … respondió Cara

Cara iba a decir mas pero no pudo porque un Guardia la interrumpió.

- Lady Cara, el Rey desea hablar con usted, me pidió que la acompañara

- Tu y yo no hemos terminado, esto lo dijo refiriéndose a Bulma y se marcho con el Guardia.

Bulma se quedo un poco extrañada, así que le pidió a Nappa que le explicara un poco mas, ante la confusión de su cabeza.

- Bien, ella es Lady Cara, esta enamorada del Rey desde que este le salvo la vida,.- explico el Saiyajin, Ella se escabullo en la nave cuando regresábamos, hasta llegar aquí nos dimos cuenta que ella vino con nosotros, y pues ya no quiso regresar, desde entonces el Rey la ha tenido a su lado. Cara se molesto puesto porque vera, la habitación que le asignaron a usted la noche anterior, es la habitación destinada por ley a la Consorte Real , es decir la esposa del Rey, Cara desde que habita en el planeta Bejiita jamás a entrado a esa habitación, además que espera que nuestro Rey la considere a ella para esa posición, por eso esta molesta con usted. Podría decirme quien la asigno a esta habitación?.

- El Rey … respondió Bulma inmediatamente, Nappa se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la dama, y sin mas solo hizo una reverencia de respeto y se marcho, suponiendo hablar mas adelante con Vegeta ante ese acto que lo desconcertaba. Bulma no podía entender nada de lo que pasaba.

En otra parte Cara fue al estudio del Rey. Al abrir la puerta al frente ella vio a Vegeta tras un escritorio, firmando algunos documentos importantes. Al constado hay un enorme librero con libros antiguos donde trae la historia de Bejiita así como sus antiguas leyes, escritos en saiyajin antiguo. Cara se acercó y se sentó frente al Rey.

- ¿ Quería verme Majestad? – pregunto Cara

Vegeta solo la observo, ella al no recibir respuesta solo pudo responder enojada

- Vegeta quiero quejarme, quiero que mates a la persona que le asigno la habitación de la Reina a esa terrícola.

- Entonces quieres matar a tu rey?

- Queeee? No tu no xq? Dame una explicación

- Cara, sabes que no doy explicaciones, sin embargo te tengo mucho aprecio y un gran cariño desde que te salve lo recuerdas?

- Como olvidarlo, sucedió hace cuatro años …

* * *

Desde que Vegeta II asumió al trono hace 9 años, después de 5 años tubo la misión de conquistar Olimpia, para mejorar su reino y ser respetado por todos los del universo, el Rey Vegeta II se le ocurrió la idea de jamás matar a los habitantes del planeta, si no llegar a un acuerdo con el superior, para que cooperen ambos planetas.

Así el planeta Bejiita podrá se mejor con lo que los planetas cooperen con productos minerales, natrales, agua, ganado entre otras cosas a cambio de protección para que otros planetas que deseaban conquistar y devastar no acabaran con el suyo.

Su proyecto iba de maravilla hasta el día que llegaron al planeta Olimpia, unos saiyajins desobedecieron y mataron a los habitantes de una aldea. Cuando su líder Owens iba a matar a una chica de 18 años, con los cabellos largos de color rojo como el fuego, el Rey intervino, matando a cada uno de los renegados. Esa chica era Cara desde entonces ella siguió al lado de Vegeta y el le tomo un gran cariño de hermana.

* * *

- Así es Cara , desde entonces me seguiste , y te tome un gran cariño, pero nunca te eh prometido nada, ni te eh amado, lo sabes bien verdad. – le termino explicando Vegeta

Cara lloraba, Vegeta era su príncipe, la persona que mas admiraba, sentía que lo perdía, ella pensaba que era una simple distracción, Vegeta le explico que la quería como una hermana y que tenia cualquier derecho como si fuera la princesa del planeta Bejiita. Ella le pregunto si todo esto tenia que ver con la llegada de la terrícola, si el tenia algún sentimiento por ella. A lo que Vegeta le respondió.

- No lo se, apenas la conozco, pero eso no quiere decir q mi intención no sea conocerla un poco mas por el momento solo trabaja aquí, pero no eh de negarte que es atractiva.

Cara se tranquilizo un poco sabia que de todos modos sea cual sea la decisión de Vegeta respecto a Bulma, el no cambiaria de opinión respecto a ella.

Horas mas tarde Vegeta salía de su estudio, con dirección a su habitación, sin embargo decidió pasar por el Laboratorio.

En el Laboratorio, todos los científicos ya se habían retirado, Bulma ya estaba terminando por reparar la ultima maquina de las que tenia q revisar.

- Aaaahh! Dio un respiro, al fin ya termine, se dijo a si misma.

Ella se recostó un poco sobre su silla, sin percatarse que al final del pasillo la observaban, Vegeta había llegado hace mas de 15 minutos, observo como trabajaba con una gran rapidez, realmente era una mujer muy inteligente y con tal solo dos días completos reparo lo que sus camaradas habían hecho. Él se acercó muy silenciosamente hacia ella …

- Veo que has terminado …

- Bulma se asusto, al percatarse que no estaba sola, volteo a verlo e hizo una leve reverencia.

- Majestad, realmente usted logra asustarme.

- Es eso cierto? , acercándose un poco mas

- Así es, pero a que se debe su visitar?

- Quería ver como iba el avance de las maquinas … pero me lleve a la sorpresa que ya a terminado, eh quedado maravillado con sus trabajo.

- Me alegra que le guste, si hay otra cosa en la que pueda ayudar mientras estoy en su planeta no dude en decirme, para mi la mecánica y la ciencia es mi pasatiempo.

- Es lo que veo, pues si gusta quedarse trabajando las veces que usted desee en el laboratorio tómese la libertad de hacerlo. Tal vez le pueda enseñar a esos buenos para nada que tengo de científicos.- Menciono Vegeta con un tono mezquino.

- Muchas gracias, por el momento creo que es tiempo de regresar con Lord Barduck.

- Porque la prisa de irse? – pregunto Vegeta en un tono seductor, Acaso no le complace su estancia en el palacio?

- Desde luego que si es maravilloso, sin embargo no deseo dar muchas molestias. Respondió esta avergonzada, el hombre que tenia enfrente la ponía totalmente nerviosa.

Vegeta le ofreció quedarse una noche mas para pensar, ya era tarde para ir a casa de la familia de Barduck. El Rey en su habitación tomo un baño, y se recostó incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

- Pero que demonios me pasa, porque le doy demasiada importancia a esa terrícola?

Ambos, tardaron en conciliar el sueño, cada uno pensaba en las sensaciones que tenían a causa del otro.

* * *

Tarde pero segura, mi regalo de Año nuevo un nuevo capitulo, como eh mencionado tratare de no tardar tanto en actualizar este Fic, eh estado haciendo varios cambios en mi borrador. Quiero terminar pronto de subir debido a que tengo otras historias q deseo compartir con ustedes. En fin les envió un saludo y perdonen mis tres años de espera.

Umibyv (Queen Saiyajin)


End file.
